


Feathers

by Sweetie_T



Series: The Demon, The Angel and The Girl [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Teasing, Tickling, roleplaying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 10:36:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11895927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetie_T/pseuds/Sweetie_T
Summary: Lilah wants to dress up and tease Castiel. Will he like it? (Spoiler- Oh, yeah.)





	Feathers

**Author's Note:**

> Lilah and Cas together, so pretty gentle and sweet, but still with some kink.
> 
> One-shot, part of my Angel and Demon series, but can stand alone.

\-----  
\-----  
\-----

A rustle of wind through fabric signaled their arrival. Lilah looked around at the unremarkable but clean motel room.

"It had excellent Yelp reviews. Is it sufficient for our needs?" Castiel's voice rumbled in its usual timbre. It never failed to make her insides quiver. The guy could read the damn phone book and he would still reduce her to putty.

She considered the large bed that was the centerpiece of the smallish room, and smiled at the slats in the headboard. She snuggled into the warmth of his chest, holding him so close.

"It will be perfect, Cas." She whispered into his neck. She felt his strong arms surround her and his face drop to her hair. He inhaled her deeply and she sighed against him. She was almost convinced there was nothing he could do that wouldn't turn her on. Even the way he sneezed was hot. Or... Maybe she was just really, really ready for tonight to happen.

She pulled back enough to look at his face, which was currently neutral, patiently awaiting her every whim. She smiled at him. "You are always so good to me, Castiel. You make every time all about me... Which I love. But tonight I get to return the favor... Tonight is all about you. I am going to make you feel so good, baby."

A slightly confused look came over his face. "You always make me feel good. I greatly enjoy bringing you pleasure. And as for my own, I do reach orgasm every time I am with you."

She blushed fiercely at his candor. "Oh, Cas... There is so much more to it than that. Tonight is going to be amazing. You'll see."

She kissed him lightly and took the duffel from his arm, scooting into the small motel bathroom. She closed the door for only an instant before poking her head back out. "Sit on the bed, and leave all your clothes on, please." She closed the door again and began to prepare, confident that he would do just as she asked.

\-----

Castiel sat on the bed, trench coat and all, and waited for his female to make herself ready for him. He was used to being with her in her tiny dorm, or with her and Crowley in the demon's den of iniquity. But tonight she had requested he find them a motel room, the only requirements that it be clean and had posts or slats in the headboard. Which he had of course done without question.

He was uncertain as to what she had planned for the evening. She had said she wanted it to be a surprise. But he trusted her implicitly and he always enjoyed the time he spent with her.

Their physical relationship had started simply at first, gentle kissing, caresses, finishing in traditional positions. But over time she had brought out his more adventurous side. She seemed to enjoy it when he took control and entered her from behind, and he liked it when she was on top of him and he could watch her take him.

He could hear her in the bathroom, and found himself unable to stifle a hint of curiosity. What was she doing in there?

\-----

Lilah scrutinized her appearance in the mirror. She had never dressed up like this for Cas before, but she had a feeling he would like it. He was normally pretty straight-laced and serious, but she had never suggested anything to him that he wasn't game to at least try.

Although... She felt this may be crossing some sort of line. She had imagined doing this with him so many times and couldn't get it out of her head, so she crossed her fingers, said a little prayer that he would like it (she was so nervous she didn't even realize the irony in that) and she opened the bathroom door.

\-----

Castiel heard the bathroom door open and he reminded himself to stay seated. He would normally stand when a lady entered the room, but she had specifically asked him to...

His mind went blank as he took in her appearance.

She was an absolute vision. Her feet and legs were wrapped in tall white shiny patent leather heels, the boots laced up the back and reaching to just below her knees. There was a tempting stretch of creamy thighs rudely interrupted by a skimpy white skirt, barely long enough to cover her most tender parts. Her flat stomach was next, complete with a clip-on pearl navel piercing, and her breasts were stuffed into a white bikini top with long bell sleeves that was cut so low it barely covered her.

That alone would have been enough to make him pant, but her silky soft hair was topped with a fuzzy white halo headband... And she was wearing fuzzy white angel wings. All he could do was stare. He forgot to breathe until his vessel began to see stars, but even then it took him a moment to realize anything was wrong.

He gasped and she blushed, nibbling her bottom lip and not quite meeting his eyes. "Um... Is this okay? I thought it could be fun but I don't want to offend you or any..."

"You look like a walking sin." He interrupted her in his characteristic low voice. Her breath stilled and she glanced at him nervously, not sure if that was a good or bad thing. His face slowly broke into a naughty smile. He stood before her and ran his fingertips over her wings. "I like this."

She grinned and wrapped her arms around his neck, showering his mouth with kisses. He gripped the back of her neck gently, holding her still so he could deepen their kiss. She settled languidly in his arms and explored him with her tongue, allowing him to worship her mouth with his own.

They finally parted for breath, and her eyes were liquid as they gazed into his crystal blue stare. She pushed at his coat and he helped her remove it, followed by his jacket. She unbuttoned his shirt slowly, baring his chest to her heated gaze. She stopped for a moment, his shirt open but still tucked into his pants, running her hands over his naked torso, grabbing his tie and pulling him down fiercely for another passionate kiss.

When they broke from that kiss they were frantic. He yanked off his tie and she pulled his shirt from his pants. He toed off his shoes and she undid his belt. He let his pants drop and reached for his boxers, stopping when he felt her small hands close onto his large ones. She looked at him and winked.

"We're going to keep these on for a while. I have a long night planned for you... Do you trust me?"

"Completely." He answered instantly, without the slightest hesitation.

Her lips curled into a naughty smile, and she pulled a pair of fuzzy handcuffs from behind her back.

\-----

She had Castiel just where she wanted him. He was flat on his back on the bed, his wrists above his head and attached to the headboard. He watched her, his eyes full of affection and trust.

Down at his feet, she tugged his socks off, leaving him in boxers and nothing else. She let her gaze drift slowly over every inch of him, laid out before her like a feast. And she was hungry for him.

She crawled up his body with an agonizing lack of haste, her eyes locked on his, finally settling her weight on his stomach and staring down at him. "Is this ok, baby?" This was a very new thing for them and she wanted to make sure he was along for the ride.

He devoured Lilah with his blue eyes and growled softly, nodding, coaxing a wide grin of delight from her. She bent to him and began kissing him with a fiery passion. She fisted her hands in his hair and ground herself against his stomach. He groaned into her mouth when he felt the slightly damp silk rubbing against his abs. And the feeling of her shiny boots caging his waist and hips made him crazy.

A few times he went to grab her hips or the back of her head only to be reminded he was cuffed to the bed, completely at her mercy. He felt his body beginning to respond, his boxers becoming more and more snug.

"I've got another surprise for you." She whispered against his mouth. Reaching behind herself, she withdrew one more item from her waistband. A wide, twelve inch, white, fluffy ostrich feather. She held it in front of his widening eyes and grinned.

"What are your plans for that?" He was intrigued, trying and failing to imagine how a single feather could be considered in any way arousing.

Instead of answering him, she dragged the feather over his cheek and down his neck.

He shivered at the touch, arching his body against her. She smiled at him, enjoying the novel sensation of having control over him. She leaned down and licked his collar bone, dragging her tongue over his upper chest and down, swirling the tip around one nipple. He hissed and pressed himself against her more.

She followed the trail of her tongue with the feather, drawing a ragged breath from his throat as she circled it around his nipple.

She smiled down at him. "Do you like that, baby?"

"Ohh yes..." His heart was pounding and his breathing was fast. And then she backed her hips over his and he thought he might lose consciousness. She came to a stop sitting on his thighs and the feather continued its journey- running down his ribs and stomach. She grinned when he squirmed.

Lilah dipped the very tip of the feather into his navel and twirled it. He shuddered at the sensation. "I am beginning to see the appeal of this toy." He closed his eyes and let the soft texture wash over him.

She moved herself off of his body and perched beside him on the bed, frustrating him as the feather skipped his pelvis completely and continued tickling his inner thigh. She used the soft instrument to gently circle his knee, trailed it down his calf, over his sensitive ankle. And then she got to his feet.

He had no idea his feet were so sensitive, or that his lover had such a fiendish streak. She tormented the bottom of his feet mercilessly, tickling him until his ribs were sore from gasping and laughing, tears were running down his cheeks. He had to use every ounce of self discipline to keep from kicking at her.

"Stop! Stop... Enough..." She stopped instantly, her giggle and the gleam in her eyes almost enough for him to beg her to do it again.

She turned away, placed her soft hands on his stomach and climbed onto his chest, this time facing his legs. She arched her back and gave him a look over her shoulder of pure lust. From this angle her skirt had ridden up on her hips and he had an unimpeded view of her wet panties. He also spent several moments looking at her wings, the tension building inside him as he waited for the feather to touch him again.

Instead of the feather he felt her hands slip under the waistband of his boxers. He shivered pleasantly, anticipating the sweet ache of her impending touch where his body most longed for it. But she carefully avoided the source of his torment, instead running her fingers over his thighs, making the muscles twitch, before grabbing his waistband and pushing the boxers to his knees.

He reached for her hair again, a sharp yank reminding him he was cuffed to the bed, having surrendered his power to her. The thought was heady and she squirmed happily on his chest while watching his member swell.

"Mm... You're liking this..."

His voice was gruff. "Ohh, yes. More... Please..."

She smiled wickedly over her shoulder at him and readied the feather again, tickling him just below his navel. His stomach muscles clenched and his cock twitched. She ran the feather over his hips, letting the very edge just barely touch him where he wanted her most. His hips arched and twisted, instinctively reaching for her touch.

She placed a hand on his thigh, pressing until he was still. "Patience." She whispered. He groaned, but stayed still for her. She leaned down and replaced her hand with her mouth, peppering wet kisses on his thigh. She scooted down a bit until she was straddling his stomach, moving to his knee and positively worshiping it with her mouth, her tongue swirling just below the kneecap, her teeth nipping the curve. He had no idea attention to simply his knee could make his heart race so fast.

He began squirming again, his breath coming harder, his thoughts going fuzzy. His cock like iron.

"Please, Angel..." His plaintiff whimper and the new pet name made her shiver.

She moved her face against him and nuzzled her cheek along his length, turning her head to place a kiss against the base.

She could feel his rumbling groan deep in her chest, and she placed tiny closed-mouth kisses in a slow trail up his shaft, taking him into her mouth and sinking down completely onto him, her throat swallowing around his head.

He wordlessly shouted his pleasure, the world spinning before his eyes. Lilah stayed here for only a moment before releasing him with a sucking pop. She climbed off of him, turning to face him again. She straddled his legs and began dragging the feather over his sack and member. The exquisite torture was nearly unbearable. She leaned down and held his cock in one hand, letting the tip of the feather tickle mercilessly over the head.

Something inside of him snapped. With negligible pressure to the cuffs they came apart and he reached for her, grabbing her firmly, eliciting a shriek and a giggle, and dragging her body up his own until she straddled his hips, the feather forgotten.

"Ride me, Angel. Please." He lovingly gazed up into her eyes, releasing her and letting her take over again. He reached up and gripped the slats of the headboard, content to leave himself to her mercy. Just as long as she did show him mercy. His entire groin was tighter than it had ever been, aching sharply, nearly on fire.

She leaned down and kissed him as she gripped him, wrapping her fingers around him tightly. He moaned into her mouth and unconsciously thrust his hips into her hand.

She knew he wouldn't tolerate her moving away from him, so instead of removing her lace panties she held them to the side, her core dripping onto him. He whimpered at the feeling of wet heat.

"Angel... Please... I need you. It hurts so much... Please..." His quiet begging pushed her over the edge and she sunk down, impaling herself on him. Stilling for just a moment as the sensation washed over them both. He was pushing up against her, crying out his sweet torment.

"Ohh... Castiel..." She started moving back and forth on him, riding him. They stared into each other's eyes, the moment so intense it was all they could do to continue drawing shaky breaths. She nuzzled his ear and whispered, "Touch me, Castiel."

The words were barely out of her mouth and his hands were on her hips, holding her off of him just enough for him to pound up into her from below, fiercely hard and blindingly fast. Her torso collapsed onto his and she moaned helplessly, his angelic strength like a vice, all she could do was take him, again and again.

"Do you like this, Angel?" He was nearly unhinged with need. Normally so tender and careful with her, she had wound him to the point of madness and his entire focus was on fucking her. 

Lilah nodded and whimpered bonelessly against his chest, his thrusts hitting all of her sweetest spots, over and over, faster and stronger than any human could dream of being.

He reached up with one hand, the other gripping her hip tight enough to bruise. He pushed his fingers into one of the soft wings she wore for him and clenched his fist around it.

The visual, as inaccurate as it may be, of him fiercely clutching her wings was enough to catapult him over the edge. He thrust into her a few more times before feeling his cock swell, vaguely aware of her muscles fluttering around his shaft and her release soaking his hips. He came inside of her so hard he saw stars, galaxies, nebulae. And for a moment his mind lost contact with his clenching, writhing body and he believed he were home again in heaven.

He slowly came back to himself, his lover in his arms, both of them gasping for breath. They lay together for long moments, until their breathing was normal again, their limbs entwined and their hands tangled in each other's hair.

"You were right, Lilah." His deep voice sounding tired now, even though he had no need for sleep. "Tonight was perfect. And amazing. And there is so much more than merely ejaculation."

She couldn't help herself, she giggled into his bare chest. "I adore you, my angel." She gazed softly into his eyes.

He smiled and kissed her softly. "And I you. Deeply. Rest now, please. I will watch over you."

She kissed him again with a tender passion, never feeling more content than when she slept in his arms.

They lay there all night. And in the morning they dressed and he took her home.

The feather they left behind.

\-----  
\-----  
\-----


End file.
